The subject matter herein generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a latching mechanism for securing the electrical connector to a mating connector.
Various types of latches have been proposed for electrical connectors such as external mini-SAS connectors. The electrical connectors are inserted into corresponding receptacles to communicate data. Existing connectors include a mating end that is plugged into the receptacle. A corresponding latching assembly for the connector latchingly engages with the receptacle to securely hold the mating end of the connector in the receptacle. The latching assembly latches with the receptacle by raising hooks proximate the mating end of the connector, inserting the mating end into the receptacle, and then lowering the hooks to latch with holes in the receptacle. The connector is then securely engaged with the receptacle. In order to unlatch the latching assembly from the receptacle, the hooks are raised out of the holes in the receptacle. The mating end of the connector is then removed from the receptacle.
Existing latching assemblies are configured to raise and lower the hooks of the latching assemblies, relative to the receptacles, by actuating a tab or other handle on a latching assembly. The hooks in some latching assemblies are raised when the handle is pushed (referred to as “push-only latching assemblies”).
The hooks in other latching assemblies are raised when the handle is pulled (referred to as “pull-only latching assemblies”). As a result, a user of the latching assemblies cannot switch between pushing and pulling the handles of the latching assemblies to unlatch the hooks.
The inability of existing latching assemblies to permit latching and unlatching of the assemblies with corresponding receptacles by only pushing or pulling the handle of a latching assembly (but not both or in any other direction) can make it difficult to use the latching assemblies in certain spaces. For example, the location of certain receptacles can make grasping and pulling the handle of a latching assembly to latch the latching assembly with the receptacle very difficult. The opposite situation may also be true—certain locations of a receptacle can make it difficult to push a handle of a latching assembly to latch or unlatch the latching assembly with the receptacle. In these situations, only one of the push-type or pull-type latching assemblies may be used and the other type of latching assembly may be too difficult to use. In other situations, it can be difficult to push or pull a handle of a latching assembly to latch or unlatch the latching assembly with the receptacle. As a result, many latching assemblies become too difficult to use in certain spaces.
Moreover, many latching assemblies provide mechanisms for latching with the receptacle once the handle of the latching assembly is released. Yet, these latching assemblies frequently include additional parts and components in order to latch the latching assembly with the receptacle. These additional parts and components add to the cost and complexity of the latching assemblies.
Thus, a need exists for a latching assembly for an electrical connector that provides the option of unlatching the latching assembly from a receptacle by multiple moving actions, including pushing or pulling a handle or tab along a longitudinal direction of the latching assembly, or moving the handle or tab downwards with respect to the latching assembly.